monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soiled Baggi
|image = |names = Soiled Great Baggi, Brown Baggi |titles = Dirty Dog Wyvern |species = Bird Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Sandy Plains, Dunes |relations = Great Baggi, Baggi, Jaggi, Great Jaggi |elements = None |ailments = |move = Mud Spew |weaknesses = |Icon = |desc. = Living in deserts this Baggi subspecies spits a wretched liquid at threats. They can also use the liquid with sand and soil to store in a throat sac to spew a muddy substance as a trap. |Weapons = - |Armor = - |Attack page = - |Carves = - |Ecology = - |Pictures = Soiled Baggi Photo Gallery |creator = Chaoarren}} Soiled Baggi are subspecies of Great Baggi appearing in Monster Hunter Calamitous. Aesthetic Differences The majority of its body is now a dirty brown mixed with a dark yellow sandy colour. Most of the fur it had in the Tundra is now gone. Explanation Great Baggi that were chased out of their home in the Tundra by rivals beating them in a fight. Their fleeing resulted in them going to live in the Sandy Plains and Dunes where they changed because of their new environments. Behaviour Soiled Baggi show more aggression than the Great Baggi due to them not having any minions to protect them. Intelligence is more prominent in these species, knowing when to use their attacks to best use. Mount Same as other Bird Wyverns of its type. Breaks *'Crest Broken' *'Mud Broken Off Body' Attacks It shares all attacks with the G-Rank Great Baggi with the exception of all sleep ailment attacks. *'Hard Bite': Soiled Baggi will back up like the 4th Gen Drome's and then lunge forward into a bite. *'Putrid Spit': It will spit out a glob of brown liquid that causes soiled. This is the same animation as the Great Baggi's. *'Triple Spin': Taking a few steps back it curls its head and tail and enters into a bite and tail swing combo like Deviljho's three times in succession. *'Gathering Mud': It will jump to a random place and spray its Putrid Spit onto the ground into a puddle. As the ground dissolves the Soiled Baggi will take a bite at the ground and absorb the melted earth and the steam from the puddle into its throat sac. Its throat will expand and for 1 minute it can use Mud based attacks. *'Bathing In Mud': When in Area 3 of the Sandy Plains or Area 7/3 in the Dunes it will go to the Mud pool/water of the area and roll in it like Barroth. After it does this it will be covered in mud. *'Advancing Bites': With a step backwards it raises its head and bites across in front of it and does it with its other, taking a leap forward in between. *'Dog Wyvern's Prey': Soiled Baggi will make a growling sound as it backs up while looking at a hunter and drool. Without warning it sprints forwards and makes a snapping bite. If this connects with a hunter it will grab him/her in its jaws, swing its head up and violently jump and turn its body sharply to the direction behind it and smash the hunter on the ground. The Dog Wyvern will then proceed to eat the hunter in a way that resembles a real dog eating a stick of meat. Even worse is that occasionally it will drag the hunter across the map while doing this, making it hard for other hunters to flinch Soiled Baggi. Dung Bombs can work to get out of this pin only if its not enraged or they'll fail. If enough time has passed it will throw the hunter by a fling of its jaws that send him/her rolling across the area. Regardless if it was enraged or not once it begins biting the pin will inflict Soiled. (With Mud In Its Throat Sac) *'Mud Spew': In an Iodrome like fashion it will spit a ball of Mud at a hunter and leave a puddle of it on the ground. This will inflict the Muddy status. (With Mud Covering Its Body) While the mud is on its body it can now use its Mud Spew for three minutes now. *'Mud Globs': Now when it does its tail whip and hipcheck three globs of mud will be flung from its body. (Enraged Only) *'Putrid Mud': Should it have mud in its sac the spit will now mix into it and cause Soiled with Muddy. *'Nasty Chomp': Its Hard Bite will now cause Soiled. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Eyes take a more red tint and it can use Soiled spit with Mud. *'Tired': Eye glow fades and will fail to use spit attacks. Carves *'Soiled Baggi Piel' *'Rusty Crest' *'Soiled Baggi Claw' *'Dirty Sac' Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex and Hyper State Soiled Baggi can be infected with The Frenzy. When it spits out a Putrid Spit a burst of Frenzy comes from its mouth. Soiled Baggi cannot become Apex. In the Hyper Status, a vapor covered head will make its spit of all kinds triple in size. Trivia *Alternative names for this monster include, "Tainted Baggi", "Muddy Baggi", "Dirt Baggi" and "Copper Baggi". Category:Chaoarren Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation